Zutara Week 2010
by GirlWithTheInkStainedSoul
Summary: My submissions to Zutara Week 2010. Running late. Tons of cuteness to come!
1. Family

**Family**

"You have to invite her, Zuko," Katara said as she dipped her pen in ink, scribbling another name down on the scroll. "She's family."

"Katara, we are not inviting Azula to our wedding. Or my father, for that matter. They're both certified insane." Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This entire process of planning the wedding was stressful, and the only responsibility he had so far was chose a best man and write his vows. The latter which he had, until now, forgotten.

"Hey, I don't exactly think Sokka's right in the head either, but I'm practically forcing him to come. Because he's—"

"Family. I know, I know," Zuko finished, coming to stand behind where Katara was sitting. "If it means that much to you…"

Zuko heard something that sounded like a squeal as Katara turned in her seat and practically fell over her fiancé as she hugged Zuko, pulling him into a kiss with a smile.

"You know, you better get used to this agreeing stuff," Katara said, turning back towards the desk. "Once we're married, we'll just skip the argument and go straight to me being right."

"Great," Zuko moaned, pinching his nose again. Hopefully the vows were less stressful.


	2. Change

**Change**

"Miss Katara? Miss Katara, its time to wake!"

Katara groaned into an overly lush pillow as she attempted to push herself up and out of bed, but she fell back against the comforter with exhaust. The split second her eyes were open the sunlight streaming from the open windows blinded her, and she dug her head back into the linen.

"I am never going to get used to this," she mumbled, her words muffled by the pillow beneath her face.

She heard the servant bustling around the large bedroom, opening the curtains to let in the too-bright sunshine and placing her breakfast tray on a nearby table. Katara recognized the sounds of the large metal doors closing, and sighed into her pillow, remembering where she was.

Katara was so used to the adventures with Aang, her brother, and Toph that she nearly longed for the cold, hard ground beneath her sleeping bag and the sound of Sokka's snoring. She never imagined she'd settle down, in a palace no less, and end up with a full staff on her beck and call.

"Ughh," she moaned, frustrated with how much her life changed in the past few months. She was so distracted she hadn't noticed the screech of metal as the door opened again.

"Well aren't you a spoiled little princess."

"I rise with the moon, not the sun," she retorted, turning around and pushing her back against the headrest. Zuko laughed as he carried her breakfast to her, climbing into the bed beside her.

"I don't think I could ever get used to all this," she whispered, glancing around the room. There wasn't a single thing there she could afford on her own.

"Even if I asked you to?" Zuko asked, starring at Katara's breakfast tray. Katara followed his gaze to see a little black box where her tea would be.

Katara let out a small gasp when her eyes laid on the betrothal necklace, the beautiful purple stone shining against the sun's rays.

"Maybe one more change wouldn't hurt," she said, leaning towards Zuko with a kiss. She smiled against his lips; realizing things were finally taking a turn for the better.


	3. Pain

**Pain**

"No!" Zuko yelled, watching Katara fall to the floor as the blue rays from Azula's attack died down. He turned to run towards her, allowing Toph to take over the fight, but before he could reach the waterbender another wave of blue flames blocked his path.

"A little help here sparky!" Toph yelled, dodging another attack and throwing boulder after boulder Azula's way.

"Now now, Zuzu, you don't want me to kill another, do you? After all, this one's nearly a sister to you," Azula smirked, turning her arms clockwise as she readied another attack.

"More than you ever were," Zuko yelled, running at his sister with full force. Their two attacks collided and a smoke covered the battlefield, confusing everyone involved.

Everyone except the young earthbender.

"No!" Zuko heard Azula scream, followed by Toph's laugh. "Let me go this instant."

"Yeah, right. I'm blind, not stupid," Toph snickered.

Zuko followed the voices to find Azula chained against one of the earth pillars, the marble surrounding her feet and hands. Toph turned towards Zuko's direction and nodded the other way, silently telling him she had everything under control.

The firebender ran towards the opposite side of the field, reaching the fallen waterbender's side in a matter of seconds.

"Katara?" he whispered, lifting her head onto his lap as he kneeled beside her. He brushed a few fallen strands out of her hair as he checked for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

"No way. You are _not_ leaving me," he muttered, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Their intertwined palms fell just beneath Katara's right shoulder, on the spot where Azula had hit her.

Suddenly a glow surrounded their hands, and Zuko felt a comforting warms spread across his skin. Katara's eyes fluttered as he wound healed, and she gasped for air.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, cupping the waterbender's cheek with his free hand.

"Zuko," she whispered, trying to push herself upright. The prince helped her until she was seated safely in his lap.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, his eyes searching for any other wounds Azula might have inflicted.

"Not anymore," she whispered with a smile, placing her hand above his where it rested on her heart.


	4. Date

**Date**

"It was so gorgeous, Suki! There were lanterns hanging all over the square, fireflies twinkling against the brightly colored tissue paper. A violin was playing in the background, and he took my hand and walked me towards this beautiful running fountain and…"

Katara sighed, gasping for breath as Suki giggled at her, covering her mouth.

"Sounds like one busy first date," her friend said, checking Katara's face for any hint of a blush. She found it, a light crimson crossing her light cheeks.

"Yeah, it was. It was perfect," Katara said, fighting to conceal a smile, and failing miserable.

"So are you going out with him again?"

Katara paused, staring out the window, where she thought she saw a shadow cross the along the frame. Obviously her mind was playing tricks on her; the past hour's events were distracting her completely.

"Yeah…I think I will."

Outside a clocked figure smiled, hoping that his future with the waterbender inside would stretch on for eternity.

And it would.


	5. Harmony

**Harmony**

"I just can't get this!" Katara yelled, frustrated as water fell all around her. The puddles under her feet froze solid as her anger rose, icicles forming along the cloth of her wrappings. She had been spending the last few hours trying to master a new bending form, and it was harder than she had originally anticipated.

And she was pissed.

"Maybe you should focus on your breathing."

Katara whirled around, the water around her following her movements as her anger turned the droplets at the peak of her fingertips to small ice blades.

Don't _ever_ irritate an already frustrated waterbender.

Zuko grabbed Katara's wrists before she could do him any bodily damage, causing the icicles she had formed to melt and fall to the puddles at her feet. Her cheeks flushed a dark crimson, and it wasn't due to the firebender's radiating heat.

It was related to his touch.

"You're doing it wrong," he whispered, circling around her and cupping his hands around the back of her palms. The heat of his breath tickled against the skin at the back of her neck.

"A spoiled, firebender prince is going to teach me how to waterbend?" Katara scoffed, still annoyed.

"Seems like you need the help," he replied, moving her right hand above her head and her left towards her hip. "Your hands need to be moving in harmony."

The two of them moved together, their movements synchronized as Zuko guided Katara's movements. The water around them rose slowly, soon taking shaping.

"Breath," he reminded her, once again only a whisper in her ear.

_Like I can focus on breathing with you so close,_ she thought. Though her tone held not the slightest hint of annoyance.

Zuko's fingers slide through the gaps between Katara's, their hands intertwined as they moved with each step.

"See? Harmony."


	6. AU

**AU**

"I hate uniforms!" Katara sighed tugging at a loose thread that was poking out from her short black skirt and pulling down the red top she was wearing. Another day of high school…in the same outfit.

Again.

"What are you complaining about!" Katara's brother, Sokka, sighed, tossing a football up in the air and clumsily failing to catch it again. "I've tried out all four years and I _still _can't make the team. Completely ruining my senior year plan."

"The man with a plan," Toph snickered, jumping up to catch the ball before Sokka could after he'd thrown it upward again. "Our team doesn't know what they're missing without you, Snoozles." The young girl smiled, pulling her football jersey with her thumb and index finger as she refered to her number. "But not everyone can be number one."

"You're a freshman! You don't belong on the team! You're a _**girl!**_"

Aang rolled his eyes as he glanced towards Sokka. "Do you really want to start that argument up again? With _Toph_?"

The three continued with their conversation as Katara walked towards the bleachers, grabbed her pompoms, and joined the other cheerleaders.

If she was going to wear a uniform, she was at least going to have good reason.

The girls planned out their routines as the players took the field, warming up the crowd before the cheerleaders started.

"I'll be right back!" Katara yelled over the noise, smiling as she ran towards the water coolers to get a quick drink.

"Hey," she heard, a rough voice just barely detectable over the screams and cheers of the crowd.

She turned towards the football player standing beside her, smiling when she realized it was the team's quarterback.

Zuko Zen stood a head above her, his football gear making him seem larger than he really was. He held his helmet under the crook of his arm, using his free hand to grab one of the bottles in the cooler.

Katara flashed Zuko a smile and muttered "Hey," in reply, turning the other way as a blush formed against her cheeks.

Zuko Zen was actually talking to _her_, a junior cheerleader. That was enough to make any girl squeal.

She'd have to contain herself.

"I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate with me this weekend," he said, calling her attention back to him as she turned to face him again.

"Celebrate what?" she asked, the smile on her face probably perpetual after this conversation. Just looking at him made her smile.

"My team's big win," he smiled back, the confidence in his voice evident but not arrogant.

"Sparks! Get your butt out here!" Toph yelled, nodding towards the huddle the rest of the team had created around their coach.

Zuko smiled towards Katara and gave her a wink before running towards the team.

"See you then!" he yelled, turning back for a split second before continuing forward.

"Good luck!" she shouted, her smile so widely spread across her face it nearly hurt.

Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Storm

**Storm**

Cold water and blinding lightening; perhaps considered the beauty of nature apart, but together perhaps considered a fatal combination, one which demonstrates the power of both anger and remorse.

The power of a storm.

Two exact opposites colliding to cause disaster.

Sound familiar yet?

"Ignorant peasant!"

"Stubborn spoiled prince!"

A constant never ending battle between words and action. Emotion and elements.

She ducked as another fire whip came her way, using her own water whips in an attempt to control his.

"We're equally matched."

"I doubt that."

And without another word one fell to the ground, their opponent standing victorious for the few moments before a soon final defeat.

But not all battles leave scars on the warriors.

The two pulled away to catch their breaths before diving back in, lips hesitant yet passionate.

An innocent bystander for so long in love crushed with a single unintentional blow.

In love time passes and heals all wounds, until yet another storm approaches, causing devastation as it wipes out all in its path.

As nature takes its course.

"There's a storm approaching."


End file.
